


For Your Future

by starrylitme



Series: Dangan Double Twins [5]
Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Twins, Brotherhood, Complicated Relationships, Gen, Hinata Hajime and Kamukura Izuru Are Twins, Human Experimentation, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Kamukura Izuru Project | Hope Cultivation Plan, New Year's Fluff, New Years, Protective Siblings, Speech Disorders, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:48:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28482663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: “It’s for your own good.”Even if it hurts.(Two Cakes. Written For Kamukura Izuru and Hinata Hajime's Birthday.)
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Kamukura Izuru
Series: Dangan Double Twins [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1444726
Comments: 6
Kudos: 82





	For Your Future

**Author's Note:**

> Lmao, herm already wrote something like this but longer, better, and with more depth. AND WITH MATSUDA-KUN?!?!? I'm falling behind, rip. But! Two cakes policy! I hope you like this one as well!!
> 
> I also used a prompt from the Bad Things Happen Bingo. This Is For Your Own Good. Yeah.

“Izuru?”

In the beginning, Hajime found him with ease. Even in darkness, even cocooned in blankets, Hajime found him. A mere child back then, Hajime was frowning with his head tilted.

“Mom and Dad are looking for you. You shouldn’t have run off like that.”

Even as a mere child as well, Izuru knew that. He knew their parents had especially wanted him to attend this gathering.

“It’s for the sake of your future,” they had said. “Who wouldn’t want to see such a brilliant boy?” they had asked. “Come here and meet everyone,” they had demanded, pulling him away from Hajime. Over and over and over until the smiling faces and leers became a swirling, intolerable mass.

“It’s for your own good,” Hajime repeats what their parents always say, very smartly. But, when looking down at him, his brother’s lower lip puckered out. “You’re not gonna come back?”

It’s a question—but Hajime already knew the answer without him having to respond. He stares back blankly, and Hajime—Hajime had understood.

“You’re gonna get in trouble, Izu!” Hajime exclaimed while plopping down beside him. He doesn’t move to touch him, to rouse him, to do _anything_ besides sit there and grin. “Guess we’re gonna get in trouble together.”

Izuru stared and stared. Even with vacant eyes, his heart had felt full.

* * *

“Your talents are just going to go to waste if you don’t network, Izuru.” His mother had sighed heavily. “You won’t get anywhere if you just cling to us all the time.”

She took his shoulders, making him shudder. At the very least, she didn’t force him to meet her eyes again.

“Izuru. It was cute when you were little, but you've grown. You’re already in middle school.”

Sullenly, he hung his head in lieu of a response. She smiled at him, reaching out and brushing back his fringe.

“Maybe we should get this cut—”

He flung himself back before she can finish. Looking down at him, her face was one of discontent and exasperation.

“Honestly,” she huffed.

“ _Izuru_ ,” his father reprimanded quite harshly.

For what it was worth, he did stop clinging to them. But he did still cling to Hajime afterward.

“I tried to talk to them,” Hajime had said because Hajime was cool. Hajime was kind. Hajime understood. “They wouldn’t listen. Sorry, Izu.”

Hajime didn’t even complain when Izuru gripped his hand so hard that it must’ve hurt.

* * *

However, Hajime did like other people. Hajime lit up more in a crowd and in conversation. Hajime talked, Hajime listened, and Hajime was liked. He admired that, and while he was content just being with Hajime, he still emulated him.

“You don’t have to come,” Hajime had said, never unkindly, always understandingly. “Festivals are loud and crowded. I don’t mind staying with you instead.”

Izuru shook his head.

“I...” It was one of those rare moments he spoke. “I do not wish to hinder your relationships with your classmates.”

“It’s not a big deal, Izuru.”

“It...is good for me...to socialize.”

Their parents would have been proud. Hajime looked proud, too.

“Let’s get earplugs, then,” Hajime said, and intelligently explained, “Because, y’know, the fireworks are still gonna be super, super loud.”

_Cool. Hajime is cool. And Hajime—_

Hajime understood.

* * *

So, why then, did it begin to feel like he didn’t understand Hajime?

“I thought your brother was creepy, but he’s so cool! Did you see the way he shot down that bear!”

“Yeah, Izuru’s always had good aim.”

The first twinge of discomfort.

“You really weren’t kidding when you said he was super talented.”

“He’s our parents’ pride and joy.”

A twist of discontent in Hajime’s smile.

“But, why does he just get all quiet sometimes?”

“It’s because he gets overwhelmed.”

“Oh, yeah, my parents were talking about him, too. Your parents show him off a lot, huh?”

“Yeah...”

A distance in Hajime’s gaze, but when Hajime looked at him, staring back and clinging quite childishly to an oversized teddy bear, it had still been so simple for his brother to detach from his classmates to run up to him.

“Izuru,” he said. “You’re gonna fall behind.”

Hajime’s classmates were staring and staring to the point where they blurred in with unpleasant, encroaching shades. Even Hajime’s usual kind face was overcast.

“That’s no good, Izuru,” he went on. “You’re gonna have to get used to people at some point, yeah?” A pause. Hajime frowned at him. “Do you want to go home?”

Hajime still understood him. So, why? Why was Hajime’s face so unreadable? He didn’t understand, but he still shook his head. Still clung to Hajime during the fireworks. Still blocked out everything else when it got to be too much.

His fortune had been favorable, so perhaps that encouraged the naiveté of back then.

* * *

“Izuru, here.”

“Hajime.”

Hajime laughed, and it was like nothing else mattered but the world the two of them created. Just for themselves.

One where they were the same, hence why they gave each other the same presents.

“Aw, geez, this is going to be a lot to eat,” Hajime was saying, stacking their gifts on top of each other. Despite that, he looks at the kusamochi with sparkling eyes. “Let’s do our best, Izuru.”

“This... too.” Izuru held up a packet. “This.”

“Grass seeds?” Because they were the same, Hajime understood. “Oh! Do you want to make your own?! That’s so—cool! Let’s do our best!”

Hajime understood, and he nodded back at Hajime eagerly.

“Let’s...do our best.”

“You don’t have to talk so much if it’s overwhelming,” Hajime said, then. “I know our parents are forcing you to converse more, but you don’t need to do that around me, Izuru.”

“T... They said it is for my own good that I...talk more...”

“Don’t push yourself so much,” Hajime said again and patted his head kindly before getting all excited as he popped open the first box. “Instead of talking, let’s eat! Kusamochi, kusamochi...”

“Kusamochi, kusamochi,” he repeated. “Let’s eat.”

* * *

“It’s for your own good, Izuru,” his father always said.

“It’s for your future, Izuru,” his mother always said.

“Everyone just wants you to be the best you can be,” Hajime would say.

Everyone crowded around.

“Your own good,” they all said. “Your future, future, future.”

When he scrambled for Hajime’s hand—Hajime had long since been lost.

* * *

“Hajime.” When he finally found Hajime, his brother was turned away, clenching crumbled up paper in his hand. “Have you fallen behind?”

Hajime was trembling. Shaking.

“Let me tutor you.” He could speak clearly now. So clearly that their parents shone with pride. “I have been tutoring...”

“I can do it myself!” Hajime wrenched away. “I don’t need your help! I don’t...!”

Hajime looked close to tears. Because of that, he reached out and patted Hajime’s head the way Hajime had done for him over and over and over again.

“It’s for the sake of your future,” he said, and Hajime’s face crumpled up, too. “For your own good, Hajime.”

Hajime took his hand to pull it away, but Hajime also squeezed it. With swollen eyes and bloated cheeks, Hajime sniffled and nodded along. He nodded, but...

“I don’t need that much help,” Hajime still insisted. “I’m only letting you tutor me because I really, really want to pass.”

“I will make sure you pass,” he said. “I will never fail you, Hajime.”

“You don’t fail,” was Hajime’s point. And while feeling reassured, he had nodded back. Hajime, however, just kept a straight-lipped face.

* * *

There was a program playing—specifically about Hope’s Peak Academy. Hajime was entranced, gaze sparkling as it showcased several students there.

When they were kids, Hajime was eager to find out his own talent. He was eager to help Hajime find it. He was still eager, really, but Hajime had given up somewhere along the way.

“It’s—whatever!” Hajime had exclaimed. “It can’t be helped, right?! If you aren’t talented, you aren’t talented!” He was close to frustrated tears but recoiled harshly when reached for. “I’m just—I’m just going to be realistic, Izuru. I know what I’m capable of.”

“Hajime is capable,” he said, and Hajime scowled.

“If you can’t get in, what hope do _I_ have?”

It was one of those questions that didn’t have a comforting answer, so he kept quiet. Hajime always calmed down more when he was quiet.

“Sorry,” Hajime would mutter, then. “I know our parents really want you to go. But, you can’t. And I can’t.” Hajime managed a smile on his lips, even if it didn’t reach his eyes. “Let’s do our best anyway.”

“For our future,” he recalled.

Hajime rolled his eyes.

* * *

“To the future!” Their mother laughed, raising her glass. “To the reserves!”

His father laughed too, and Hajime laughed as well. They had never been happier in all the time he closely observed them.

“It’s for the future,” their parents insisted even as he read through the contracts. “Izuru, you understand, do you? You’re such a smart boy. You’ve always understood.”

He didn’t understand this at all.

* * *

“If you go through this, you’ll be completely different.”

He couldn’t possibly understand.

“Fundamentally different. Hajime. Hajime...”

Hajime wasn’t looking at him.

“I...” Finally, he shook his head. “I will take your place instead. It is...for your own good. So that you still have a future.”

Hajime finally noticed him, perking up and pulling an earphone from his ear.

“Izuru?”

It was fine. Hajime always understood.

“Geez, Izuru,” Hajime laughed at him. “You don’t need to look that devastated that I’m finally gonna be able to keep up with you.”

“I never cared about that,” he said.

“I know,” Hajime said, smile fading and twisting. “You don’t care about...a lot of things.”

_I cared about you._

And then, a realization.

_You’re going to hate me. You must hate me already._

With that, resignation.

_As long as you are still here._

* * *

Hajime was there when the project completed. After months of screaming and begging for his brother—he is not surprised at all when Hajime won’t look at him.

“You’re going to lead this world, Izuru,” their mother cooed.

“The shining hope of everyone,” their father said.

With vacant eyes, Izuru watched as Hajime ran off.


End file.
